


Like A Puppy

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after almost five years of working with them Tim doesn't know how Tony can follow Gibbs into the elevator like a puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Puppy

Even after almost five years of working with them Tim doesn't know how Tony can follow Gibbs into the elevator like a puppy. Gibbs doesn't even need to say anything to Tony, just crooks his finger at him as he walks through the squad room toward the elevator and Tony is leaping out of his seat snapping out "On your six Boss!"

Slouching down further in his chair McGee keeps checking the time since the floor lights for the elevator show that it is currently stuck in-between floors indicating that Gibbs is having a 'discussion' with Tony. So far the shortest he had ever clocked them was one minute and forty seconds, the longest however had been twenty-two minutes. Tim still wasn't sure how Tony had come out of that 'conference' alive, in fact as Tim recalled Tony had been jittery and walking funny the rest of the day after that occurrence. This was not to be a record breaking day though, as the 'time in elevator' watch hit eleven minutes the elevator dinged, signaling Tony and Gibbs return to this floor.

After looking up to take in the two senor agents McGee went back to work wondering if he would ever understand Tony, because if he was forced to be in an elevator for eleven minutes he sure wouldn't be sporting a goofy grin like Tony.


End file.
